AZ
by Lady Auburn
Summary: Sequel of Cherry Indigo/For:nymphalion and my lil bro/Kenangan alfabet itu terus menghantui Sakura, hingga ia mengabulkan keinginan Hinata yang terakhir.../AU,OOC,OC. RnR, please?


**A-Z**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sequel of Cherry Indigo**

**Dedicated for nymphalion and my lil bro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Angel**_

"Hinata, setelah ini kau mau menemaniku ke mini market?" tanya Sakura saat mereka tengah berada di rumah sepulang sekolah. "Bahan makanan bulan ini habis."

"Bukankah aku selalu ikut denganmu, Sakura?" tanya Hinata balik seraya tersenyum lembut. Sakura balas tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata erat seakan tak mau melepaskannya lagi.

"Kau memang malaikatku, Hinata!" seru Sakura gembira. "Entah jadi apa aku di dunia ini sendirian tanpamu."

_**Boots**_

"Hari ini kita ke Konoha Central Park, ya!" seru Sakura saat Sakura dan Hinata tengah memakan makan siang mereka kali ini. "Soalnya aku mau beli sepatu."

"Kenapa _nggak_ beli sepatu _boots_ saja?" usul Hinata. "Panjangnya bisa lebih dari sebetis, lho! Bisa melindungimu saat dingin juga!"

"Aku ingin beli-"Hinata tersenyum senang lalu mengangguk pasti."-tapi kalau kau juga beli."

Hinata menghembuskan nafas berat. Dasar, _twin fashion_.

_**Clover**_

"Kau suka daun semanggi, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata saat mereka tengah duduk selonjor di taman belakang sekolah mereka saat senja mengurung hari. Sakura mengangguk, lalu mengelus pelan rerumputan di bawahnya.

"Andaikan rerumputan ini rerumputan semanggi, Hinata," gumam Sakura, "Aku akan memetikkan yang berdaun 4 untukmu, sungguh!"

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Awas, lho, jangan sampai tertukar dengan yang berdaun 5 atau 10!"

"Mana ada yang berdaun 10, Hinata!" sembur Sakura. "Kalau 4 itu lambang keberuntungan, maka 5 adalah lambang kesialan…"

"Hei, bukannya angka 4 di Jepang dianggap angka sial?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Tapi, itu tak berlaku untuk _Hukum Semanggi_, Hinata."

_**Dare**_

"Hinata, kau ingin bermain _truth or dare_?" tawar Sakura. Hinata tampak ragu sejenak, ia belum pernah memainkan hal semacam itu sebelumnya, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan. Tak ingin membuat Sakura kecewa.

"Aku akan ambil botol saus di dapur." Hinata melesat pergi, sedangkan Sakura mengangguk lalu menyingkirkan buku-buku yang mereka baca yang berserakan di ruang tengah. "Ini."

Mereka memulai memutar botol saus itu dan pilihan pertama jatuh pada Hinata.

"_Truth or dare_, Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"_Dare_!" jawab Hinata mantap. Sakura menatap sekelilingnya, lalu tersenyum puas.

"Tantangan untukmu adalah-"Nafas Hinata sontak terhenti sejenak. Ia menahan nafasnya agar tak berkedut."-menjadi temanku selamanya!"

_**Evilness**_

Hinata tengah mengerjakan piket sendirian di dalam kelas. Seperti biasa, Sakura akan duduk di dekatnya untuk menyaksikan bagaimana ia membersihkan ruangan kelas mereka yang bahkan belum ada seorang pun yang datang. Sesekali, Sakura merasa bosan. Namun, peluh yang menetes dari wajah Hinata membangkitkan semangatnya untuk kembali menemani Hinata.

"Capek?" tanya Sakura. "Mau kugantikan? Atau kubantu?"

Hinata menggeleng lemah seraya menyeka keringat di dahinya.

"Biarkan saja, Sakura-_chan_. Aku bisa."

BRUKK!

Suara berdebam pintu terdengar menggema di dalam ruang kelas, menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang membuka kelas dengan tergesa. Ia berlari menuju meja guru dengan langkah kaki buru-buru dan penuh lumpur. Hinata yang melihatnya terkejut sejenak, lalu menahan amarahnya dengan mengelus dadanya. Sementara itu…

"SIALAN! KEPALA RAMEN, KESINI KAU! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU KALAU MENGGANGGU HINATA SEDANG MENGEPEL!"

_**Forever**_

"Apakah kita dapat bersahabat selamanya, Saku?" tanya Hinata saat mereka tengah berdiri di tengah atap sekolah yang berhembuskan angin senja yang lembut. Sakura menoleh ke arahnya, lalu berjengit heran.

"Kau bicara apa, Hinata? Tentu saja!" jawab Sakura. Keningnya masih mengernyit heran. "Kau meragukanku?"

"Ti-Tidak!" sela Hinata cepat. Nafasnya memburu. "Hanya saja… Aku takut kita akan berpisah… Kau tahu? Manusia tak dapat hidup selamanya…"

"…Belum lagi dengan bertambahnya usia dan bertambahnya masalah yang akan kita hadapi bersama _mereka_…" sambung Hinata. Ia menunduk sedih. Sakura menepuk bahunya, sontak Hinata menengadahkan kepala dan ia bertemu dengan sinar matahari merah muda.

Sakura tersenyum manis ke arahnya dengan sinar matahari menembus bagian kanan kepalanya, membuat siluet pelangi kotak-kotak yang menyilaukan penglihatan Hinata.

"Percayalah padaku, kita tak akan terpisahkan."

_**Groom**_

Hinata dan Sakura tengah berbelanja di Konoha Central Park saat mereka melintasi sebuah etalase pakaian khusus pengantin. Mereka melihat sebuah keluarga bahagia; seorang wanita bergaun putih panjang berenda, seorang pria berpakaian jas hitam-hitam dan 2 anak berbeda jenis kelamin dengan pakaian yang hampir sama dengan kedua pria-wanita itu.

Hinata dan Sakura saling bertatapan, lalu melihat lagi ke dalam etalase dengan pandangan iri.

"Hinata… Kapan, ya, kita dapat keluarga yang seperti itu?" tanya Sakura sedikit bergumam kecil. "Hah… Keluarga kita semuanya ada di London."

"Aku tahu," sela Hinata. Ia tersenyum kecil mengarah ke etalase toko. "Melihatnya, aku jadi ingin mencobanya, Sakura."

"Kita mana boleh mencobanya, Hinata!" sahut Sakura.

"Tidak. Kita boleh mencobanya-"Sakura terdiam sejenak."-saat kita akan menikah nanti, aku yakin itu. Kita akan menikah dengan pengantin pria yang kita harapkan, dan membentuk sebuah keluarga bahagia seperti itu."

Pandangan Sakura terhadap Hinata melembut lalu berubah menjadi nanar.

_**Horror**_

Hinata dan Sakura tengah menonton film _Scream_ di ruang tengah saat ada sesuatu yang menyenggol lengan Hinata.

"Sa-Sakura…" gumam Hinata bergetar ketakutan. "A-Apa ini monster _sc_-_scream_…?"

Sakura terbahak mendengarnya, namun lama kelamaan terdengar suara dentuman petir besar dari luar rumah.

"KYAAAA! CEPAT MATIKAN DVDNYA, SAKURA! KITA NONTON KOMEDI SAJA!"

Ternyata, seorang indigo yang telah terbiasa melihat kehidupan lain, tetaplah manusia biasa yang bisa takut terhadap petir dan tirai yang menyentuh lembut lengannya kala menonton film horror.

_**Indigo**_

"Aku tahu." Sakura mengakhiri pembicaraannya kepada Hinata dan ibunya. Mereka tengah membicarakan soal _penglihatan _khusus yang mereka dapatkan. "Aku bisa menerimanya."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata?" tanya ibu Sakura, Misaki, dengan tatapan sedih. "Aku dan ibumu sudah berusaha semampu kami untuk menghilangkan faktor keturunan itu. Awalnya, hanya Sakura yang terkena. Dan akhirnya…"

"Aku," jawab Hinata. "Aku tahu."

"Lalu? Apa kau memaafkanku?" tanya Misaki. Hinata mengangguk.

"Tentu saja." Ia memiringkan kepalanya lalu menyunggingkan seulas senyum. "Menjadi seorang indigo adalah sebuah garis takdir, Tante."

_**Joke**_

"Bagaimana nomor 5 ini, Hinata?" tanya Sakura seraya menyodorkan pensil dan kertas berisikan soal fisika nomor 1-5 ke hadapan Hinata.

"Kau kalikan silang saja. Rumusnya, kan, satu per titik fokus sama dengan satu per jarak benda ditambah satu per jarak bayangan. Beres." Hinata menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku besar di hadapannya.

"Hei, Hinata. Sekali-sekali kita jangan serius terus, dong, belajarnya!" ulas Sakura. "Capek kalau serius begini!"

"Bagaimana kalau kau memasukkan _joke_ ke dalam acara belajar kita?" usul Sakura. Hinata tampak menimbang-nimbang. "Suasana baru!"

"Setuju." Hinata menutup bukunya. "Mulai dari kau."

"Kau tahu daun _momiji_ apa yang sebentar lagi gugur?" tanya Sakura seraya menahan tawanya. Hinata berpikir sejenak.

"_Momiji_ di musim gugur?" tebak Hinata. Sakura menggeleng. "Lalu?"

"_momi_JIRAIYA-_sensei_!" Sakura dan Hinata tergelak.

_**Kids**_

Sakura dan Hinata tengah berjalan menuju TK dekat sekolah mereka untuk menemui Shizune yang menyiapkan kejutan di hari ulang tahun TK tersebut yang ke-38. Mereka diundang oleh Shizune untuk meramaikan acara.

Mereka memakai pakaian terusan. Hinata memakai terusan kotak-kotak warna ungu lembut dan Sakura memakai terusan corak bunga-bunga warna merah muda. Mereka telah siap _menghibur_ anak-anak disana.

"Syukurlah, kalian datang!" seru Shizune saat Sakura dan Hinata memasuki gerbang. Aroma pesta sangat terlihat dari bagian gerbang. Anak-anak berlarian menuju mereka.

"Halo, Cakula-_chan_," ujar Seira, bayi berumur 1 tahun 3 bulan yang sudah dekat dengan Sakura. "Itu ciapa?"

"Hai," Hinata tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, "namaku Hinata."

"Hinata!" Bayi itu tergelak gembira. Anak-anak yang lain berkerumun ke Sakura dan Hinata yang membawa biskuit.

"Oi… Oi… Di dalam masih banyak makanan…" Shizune melemas.

_**Love**_

"Kau bercanda?" pekik Sakura. "Aku bahkan belum pernah merasakannya, lho!"

"Sst!" Hinata memasang jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya. "Rahasiakan ini!"

"Lho? Hal ini harus dipublikasikan, lho!" tukas Sakura cepat. "Supaya dia tahu isi hatimu yang sebenarnya!"

"Ha-Habisnya, ini yang pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta, Sakura…" gumam Hinata pelan. "Aku takut…"

"Jangan takut! Nanti aku yang menghajarnya kalau ia berani macam-macam padamu!"

_**Moon**_

"Eh, kau habis darimana? Kok pulangnya malam?" tanya Misaki saat Sakura baru pulang pukul 9 malam bersama Hinata. "Hinata juga?"

"Sori, Mam," ujar Sakura. "Kami tadi keasyikan lihat bintang di bukit belakang sekolah..."

Hinata mengangguk setuju, tanda ia menjadi saksi pembelaan Sakura tadi. Misaki geleng-geleng kepala cemas.

"Hah…" Ia menghembuskan nafas berat. "Kalian, kan, bisa melihat indahnya malam dari balkon kamar kalian?"

"Tapi, Mam…" kelit Sakura. Terlambat, Misaki telah mendorong mereka berdua naik ke lantai 2 dan melihat malam hari ini dari balkon.

Bulan purnama, bulan membulat sempurna.

"Dimana bintangnya, Mam?" tanya Sakura.

"Tak ada," jawab Misaki. "Tergantikan oleh bulan."

"Lho?" tanya Sakura heran. Hinata buru-buru menjawab seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Karena bulan itu ibu dari bintang, Sakura."

_**Nail**_

"Kuteknya yang warna apa?" tanya Hinata saat mereka tengah berjalan-jalan membeli pewarna kuku di toko dekat mini market. "Aku tertarik dengan warna ungu lembut itu!"

"U-Ungu lagi?" tanya Sakura. "Aku, sih, maunya _pink_!"

"_P_-_Pink_ lagi?" tanya Hinata. "Se-Sepertinya, warna kuku kita harus dibedakan dari warna rambut kita…"

Sakura berpikir sejenak.

"Kau benar, Hinata. Kita ambil warna hijau saja."

_**Overprotective**_

Sakura dan Hinata tengah berada di jalan pulang saat Hinata merasakan ada yang tertinggal di kelas.

"Buku matematikaku!" seru Hinata. "Aku meninggalkannya di kelas, Saku!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku ambil dulu?" tanya Hinata. Sakura mencegatnya. "Aku bisa sendiri Sa-Eh?"

Hinata berbalik menatap Sakura yang mengeluarkan aura hitam dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Denganku! Bagaimana kalau nanti salah satu dari _mereka _mengganggumu, hah? Nanti, kau jadi pincang! Terus, kau dicincang sama _mereka_. Kalau tak ada aku, siapa yang akan membantumu, hah? Lagipula, kau sedang sakit!" jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Hinata menghela nafas ringan.

"Itu terlalu berlebihan, Sakura-_chan_…"

_**Pray**_

Sakura tengah membersihkan tangga. Hinata berjalan menuju altar, lalu melihat foto kenangannya bersama keluarganya. Tatapannya menjadi lunak hampir menangis. Melihat itu, Sakura melesat menyentuh bahunya pelan.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" Sakura beralih ke foto keluarga Hinata. "Ah, aku tahu…"

"Maaf, Saku, membuatmu khawatir." Hinata menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. "Aku tak apa-apa."

"Aku tahu kau rindu dengan keluargamu," ujar Sakura sendu. "Begitu pula denganku, Mam pergi lama sekali ke Inggris."

"Aku terlalu banyak mengeluh…" gumam Hinata. "Aku tak sebaiknya seperti itu, bukan, Saku?"

"Tidak! Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan menangis daritadi," hibur Sakura, yang tidak berhasil. "Tenang saja."

Sakura menaruh tangannya ke atas bahu kiri Hinata yang sedikit berguncang.

"Kan, ada aku. Kita akan selalu bersama. Tenang saja!" hibur Sakura sekali lagi. "Mari, kita berdoa untuk semuanya di Inggris!"

Hinata mengangguk, lalu tersenyum senang seraya berdoa menghadap altar. Sakura yang melihatnya ikut mengulas senyum simpul, lalu ikut berdoa di depan altar.

_**Question**_

"Ajukan saja beberapa pertanyaan padaku," ujar Sakura setelah menceritakan ceritanya panjang lebar. "Aku akan menjawabnya dengan senang hati."

"Bagaimana bisa kau bersamanya? Itu, kan, hujan? Badai petir, kan? Berapa langkah kau pertama kali bertemu dengannya? Berapa jarak kalian? Lalu, apakah mereka melakukan sesuatu padamu? Dia bicara dengan nada seperti apa? Waah, pasti becek, ya? Apa ia anak orang kaya? Bagaimana rupanya?"

Sakura melumer seketika.

"Aku hanya bilang beberapa… Bukannya banyak sekali pertanyaan, Hinata…" gumam Sakura lemas. "Bagaimana aku akan menjawabnya?"

_**Robot**_

"Capek!" seru Sakura setelah membersihkan rumah selama 3 jam. "Hinata, istirahat sebentar!"

"Iya," jawab Hinata. Ia duduk di sebelah Sakura dengan selonjor di atas karpet. "Repot juga kalau setiap minggu seperti ini. Kita jadi kehabisan waktu untuk pergi…"

"Apa kita lebih baik beli robot saja, Hinata?" usul Sakura. "Robot, kan, bisa melakukan segalanya! Kita tinggal pasang baterai dan perintahkan, dia langsung nurut! _Nggak_ buat badan lelah!"

Hinata tampak menimbang-nimbang, lalu tersenyum lembut ke Sakura.

"Aku senang bersih-bersih, Sakura. Lagipula, kita harus terbiasa jadi ibu untuk rumah kita nanti. Kita harus siap menjadi perempuan yang cinta kebersihan! Kita _nggak_ perlu robot!" tukas Hinata cepat.

_Say bye bye_, _robots_!

_**Say Sorry and Smile**_

Sakura dan Hinata bertengkar kecil karena Hinata yang melukai tangan Sakura tanpa sengaja dengan menginjaknya dengan _high heels_ milik Sakura. Hinata menunduk sepanjang hari di tempat tidur, sedangkan Sakura sibuk menyembuhkan lukanya seraya menggerutu kesal ke Hinata. Hinata hampir menangis saat itu juga, kala Sakura mendapat telepon gawat dari keluarga mereka di Inggris.

Sakura menghampiri Hinata dengan ragu, lalu melihat wajah Hinata yang pucat.

"Maaf, ya, Hinata." Sakura ikut menunduk. "Aku mendapat telepon dari keluarga kita di Inggris. Aku egois…"

"Tak apa, Saku." Hinata menepuk bahu Sakura pelan lalu memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Aku juga minta maaf. Ada berita apa?"

Senyum kadang dapat melelehkan perasaan egois, dan kata maaf adalah kunci kehancuran keegoisan itu sendiri. Sahabat adalah orang yang tak dapat bertengkar lama denganmu karena kau masih punya terlalu banyak cerita yang ingin kau ceritakan segera padanya.

_**Tears**_

Sakura menyembunyikan diri ke dalam lemari saat ingin menangis dalam diam. Selalu begitu. Hari ini, ia kembali menangis dalam lemari karena orang-orang yang menyebarkan gosip tak enak terhadapnya.

Hinata yang baru selesai masak di dapur langsung mencari Sakura dan tak menemukannya dimana pun. Kala memeriksa kamar mereka, Hinata mendengar suara isak tangis dan ia tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu, Sakura tengah menangis lagi dan bersembunyi lagi darinya.

"Tak ada yang harus kau sembunyikan dariku, Saku." Hinata membuka lemari dan menampakkan sosok Sakura yang terkejut melihatnya. "Berbagilah denganku, meski itu air mata sekalipun."

_**Us**_

"Hei, Hinata," panggil Sakura. "Menurutmu, kalau aku dan kau bersatu, akan jadi apa?"

Hinata tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Sakura. "Sa-Sahabat?" tebak Hinata ragu.

Sakura menggeleng cepat, lalu tersenyum menerawang langit. "Jawabannya kita."

Hinata tampak semakin bingung. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, lalu memandang langit di atasnya. Langit tengah menampakkan pelangi indah setelah hujan lebat tadi siang.

"Aku dan kau, akan menjadi kita. Kita bersama selamanya menatap dunia, Hinata! Ingat itu!"

_**Venus**_

"Ah! Susah sekali, sih, menghafalkan nama-nama planetnya!" seru Sakura frustasi saat melihat table planet-planet dalam tata surya. "Hinata, maukah kau membantuku?"

"Dengan?" tanya Hinata.

"Membantuku menghafalkan ini, dengan cara apa saja!" pelas Sakura. Hinata yang tampak tak tega langsung tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau menambahkan kata panggilan?" usul Hinata. "Seperti planet laki-laki untuk planet Mars dan planet perempuan untuk planet Venus?"

"Venus? Perempuan? Mengapa begitu?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata mengangkat bahu. "Hanya kebanyakan orang memakainya seperti itu."

Sakura menerawang lagi. "Aku jadi ingin hidup di Venus, Hinata!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Di Venus, kan, hanya ada perempuan. Jadi, kita bisa hidup bersama selamanya tanpa usia! Yang penting, tanpa laki-laki yang mengganggu hidup kita dengan masalah cinta, Hinata!" ujar Sakura berapi-api.

_**World**_

"Dunia itu bumi!" seru Hinata.

"Dunia itu tanah dan kehidupan!" sahut Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Bumi!"

"Tanah!"

"Bumi, Saku!"

"Kehidupan dan Tanah, Hinata!"

"CUKUP!" Sebuah roh menghentikan perkelahian mereka berdua. "Intinya, dunia itu ada 2!"

Sakura dan Hinata melongo, lalu saling berpandangan. Roh itu tersenyum menyeringai. Setelah mengerti apa maksudnya, mereka langsung bergidik ngeri.

_**X-ray**_

"Aku ta-takut, Hinata…" Sakura memegang tangan kanannya yang berdenyut kuat setelah tertimpa lemari sampai patah tulang. "Aku takut sinar X-Ray!"

"Sinar itu tidak menakutkan, Sakura…" Hinata geleng-geleng kepala.

"Pokoknya tetap tidak mau!" Sakura bersikeras. "Sinar itu akan membuat seluruhnya tampak transparan!"

"Ma-Maksudmu?" Hinata merona mendengarnya.

Sepertinya, persepsi mereka tentang X-Ray telah melesak jauh.

_**Your**_

"Ini punyamu, kan?" tanya Hinata. Ia menyodorkan sebuah _pudding_ mangga di atas meja belajarnya. "Kenapa ada di mejaku?"

Sakura menjawab asal. "Ya."

"Aku taruh di kulkas, ya?" Saat Hinata tengah membuka kulkas, Sakura langsung menghadanginya. "Eh?"

"Itu _pudding _mangga untukmu, Hinata!" sela Sakura. "Milikku adalah milikmu juga!"

"Sa-Sakura…"

_**Zero**_

Sakura menatap nanar rumahnya. Matanya kembali berkabut.

Kosong. Rumahnya kosong sekarang.

Hinata telah pergi meninggalkannya, dan ia hanya dapat terduduk di kursi sofa sendirian kembali mulai sekarang. Ia menangis sendu, lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang…

"Rumah ini tak akan pernah kosong, Sakura. Kan, ada aku!" Suara lembut terdengar semakin membuat Sakura menderita. Sakura menjerit lalu memberontak. "Hei!"

"Pergi! Kau siapa?" tanya Sakura. "Kau roh Hinata, kan?"

"Hei! Kau ini bicara apa? Aku belum mati, Sakura! Tadi, aku hanya berencana makan pizza di rumah bibi Eros, dan saos tomatnya mengenai wajahku. Setelah aku melihatmu, kau langsung berlari meninggalkanku. Aku, kan, telah meninggalkan memo di kulkas kalau aku akan pergi ke tempat bibi Eros?"

Sakura merona malu mendengarnya. Ah, rumahnya tak akan pernah kosong.

Mungkin, sampai suatu saat nanti.

**oOo**

Sakura menutup buku harian hitam pucat di hadapannya dengan wajah datar. Tatapannya menyayu. Semangat hidupnya kembali surut kala kenangan-kenangan itu kembali menghantuinya. Hinata yang berada di sebelahnya langsung menangis tanpa suara. Andaikan ia bisa memeluk Sakura untuk yang terakhir kalinya…

"Jangan menangis, Hinata…" gumam Sakura. "Kita akan selalu bersama."

"Hei, kau juga ingin menangis, kan?" tanya Hinata. "Jangan berlagak kuat."

"Aku tahu…" jawab Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Tangisannya langsung pecah. "Aku berharap aku dapat menggenggammu sekarang, Hinata."

"Tak perlu." Hinata menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan tubuh bergetar, meski hanya auranya yang dapat dirasakan Sakura. Tubuhnya tembus langsung dari telapak tangan Sakura. "Aku akan selalu menggenggam tanganmu dan menuntunmu, Sakura."

"Ingat, bukan? Kau dan aku akan menjadi kita." Hinata menambahkan. "Bahan makanan bulan ini sudah menipis, lho. Beli, yuk!"

Sakura menyeka bulir air matanya lalu mengangguk lemah. Mereka berjalan pelan menuju mini market dekat rumah Sakura. Sakura mengingat detil-detil jalan dimana ia dan Hinata sering berbelanja bersama waktu itu. Andaikan ia bisa menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk yang terakhir kalinya…

Sakura dan Hinata tiba di _zebra cross_. Hinata mencoba menggenggam tangan Sakura, dan ajaibnya…

Tangan mereka dapat saling merasakan satu sama lain. Mereka dapat merasakan hangatnya tubuh masing-masing.

Harapan Hinata terkabul.

Genggaman tangan itu langsung berubah menjadi pelukan, pelukan terakhir yang Hinata berikan untuk Sakura.

Sebelum lampu berubah menjadi hijau dan membiarkan Sakura Haruno menggapai kebahagiaan sempurnanya bersama malaikatnya, Hinata Hyuuga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: aku membuatnya saat aku sedang belajar buat ujian kenaikan kelas nanti =A=; Ide ini langsung melintas begitu saja saat nymphalion-chan a.k.a Sitar-chan memintaku membuat sequel Cherry Indigo. Gomen ne, akhirnya menggantung dan mengecewakan *serta sedikit Angst hiks hiks* Alurnya A-Z itu saat SakuHina belum ada yang ilang *?* Dan di omake, itu saat Hinata udah jadi roh *hiks***

**Gomen ne kalau mengecewakan karena aku tengah terkena virus WB yang lebih parah untuk fic-ficku yang lainnya…**

**110612 –kags**

**Dedicated for : nymphalion and my bro Ahmad Ihsan Maulana in his birth 4th**


End file.
